Love with four?
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: Arthur Wants to came back, but his sister lilly cames with him, Both thought they knew everything there was to Minimoys but they know nothing. What happenes when the new evil finds someone that can help him destroy the Minimoys' world and that is lilly? What happenes when Arthur and Beta and Selenia starts going on a another mission but lilly follows? Beta x oc, Selenia x Arthur
1. Chapter 1

I saw theres only one page for this.. I and i was sad..But hey i want to see if you like this or not

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean Mimimoys?" i asked to my bother.

"Oh, there's no time to explain now, just follow me i want you to meet some of my friends" He said traling off and he started walking, me being me i followed him. A little while Later we found a telescope, Arthur walked up to it, i kinda stayed away form the telescope .

"Hello Betameche" Arthur said happliy

"Hi. Arthur, Wait who's that girl behind you?" The person or Mimimoy i now know as Betameche asked

"oh, what's my sister Lilly. Say hi Lilly" he said looking at me.

I walked by the Tellasope, walking through it. "Hello, i'm Lilly, Arthur's sister" i said.

"Hi, i'm Betameche, the King of the Mimioys son, But please call me beta " he repiled

"Let me guess. You and Arthur want to come in?" He added

"If it wouldn't be a problem" i said

He nodded "It wouldn't be at all" he said disappearing.

* * *

He ran to the Gatekeeper, and pulled out his kinife and cut the sack that he was in.

The gatekeeper fell down, He stood up holding his lower back. "Let me guess you want me to open the portal" he said. Betameche nodded. He started walking around turning rings.

"One for the body." The gatekeeper said, as he turned the first ring.

"Hurry! Everyone's getting impatient." Betameche cried.

"Calm down, I'm working on it." The gatekeeper growled as he began to turn the second ring. "Two for the spirit."

* * *

With Lilly and Arthur.

My bother waits patiently, But i'm so inpatient i mean really how long does it take to open a gate thing?. Than we began to shrink faster than we could talk, We grabbed hold of the telescope lens. We was on top of the telescope lens, the lens disappears , allowing us to fall.

**Third POV **

the lens disappeared, allowing them to slid down the telescope as if it were a slide at the playground. Until they crashed against wall of glass at the end of the telescope, where it stuck to the hall.

They rubbed their heads as Betameche crawled up his ladder. He waved at them, only to get a wave back by Arthur.

Lilly was just Confused by it, "Now what?" she asked kinda annoyed seeing that there was no way back up the telescope, and no where any further.

"Don't worry Lilly, i have a key" Arthur said, pulling out a key with a tag on it. "Oh your gonna open it like a door?" She asked , sarcastically.

"Actually I just need to put it into the lock," Arthur said.

"Lock? What lock?" she said, looking around the telescope, "I don't see a lock."

"Right here," Arthur said as he put the key in the lock and turned.

Immediately, an invisible mechanism was engaged and the ceiling began to descend at an impressive speed. They all look up and saw the glass lens descending toward him.

Arthur was clam, but Lilly was freaking out, but didn't say anything.

the glass ceiling increased its speed, The ceiling finally reached their heads, flattening them against the lens.

They fell from the lens and crashed onto the ground, tangled up in hundreds of gelatinous thread.

**Lilly's POV**

"well, that was something.." i said wiping the the threads off.

"Welcome to the land of the Minimoys," Betameche i think, greeted, proudly.

"Ha, Ha, really funny" i said my tone no feeling in it what so ever.

Than i saw that Arthur and I was... different. Transformed into Minimoys with long ears and freckle infested faces, and my hair was red? Arthur's is white.

i streched, confused about this.

"Well i'm sure father and Selenia would want to see you Arthur, oh and you to Lilly" he said, i felt like i was in love, no i thought bitterly i can't fall her him.

We started walking, I not knowing where to.


	2. Chapter 2

~Third pov~

The road to the Palace was full with many Minimoys, Lilly was looking around happy to know her bother itn't crazy after all.

"Betameche? I was wondering..." Arthur started, "I was wondering what happened since I was gone."

"Not much actually, Miro and Mino are having their Father & Son times, Gandolo is better than ever, Max and his Stunning Rapids Bar have went a long way around the Seven Kingdoms, by the way, Max is here..." Betameche went on.

"What about Selenia?" Arthur asked

"Her? Oh, she's never been the same since our adventure," Betameche answered.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, worried.

"I don't really know how to say it. She's been all nicer and kind to everyone, especially to me, and frankly, she's kinda creeping me out," Betameche admitted.

Arthur's heart filled with relief as he knew Selenia was alright, "Does she..."-Arthur blushed-"mention me."

"Not to often, just about..._everyday_!"Betameche said, as if he was annoyed at hearing the same story over and over. "I'll tell ya, Arthur, she really must have missed you."

Arthur blushed even more.

"hehehe~ my bother got himself a little girlfriend" i said "shut up Lilly" Arthur said As they entered the Town Square of the village, where King Sifrat de Matradoy, who was sitting on his mogoth, Miro, and Selenia waited for their great passed through two guards holding spears, the guards allowed Arthur and Betameche to pass. After a bit they let Lilly join them.

As the group approached in front of the King, Arthur noticed Selenia. She had grown only more beautiful ever sine the last time he had seen her. After a whole year without seeing her, having only her picture to remember what she looked, Arthur was overjoyed to see her again, it was almost impossible to resist running over to her, to hug her, kiss her, and tell her "I love you".

Selenia could see it within his eyes, he was truly happy to see him again, and she felt the same way, after all those years, he had finally returned.

"Arthur, my boy!" cried the King, "Hero of the Seven Kingdoms, only soul to free the sword of power, it's an honor to have you."

"I glad to be back," Arthur said, glancing over to Selenia, who had given him a modest smile.

The king saw Lilly, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Elizabeth, Arthru's sister but please call me Lilly" she answers

"Oh, well, I can assure you there is nothing to worry about, there are no threats here. The Seides of the Evil M are no more as far as I can predict," the King concluded

Lilly nods like she already knows not to say his full name,

" the festivities are beginning," the King said as an excuse. "May the banquet...begin."

The entire Minimoy population cheered. Max himself appeared, carrying a tray of appetizers approached them, "Hey! Arthur, welcome back,"

* * *

utside the village, on the other side of the gate(or door, I don't know why they call it a gate), three guards stood watch outside. Every since the painted canvas of the Seides last attempt to assault the village, guard scouts had be sent to keep watch for any other invaders.

One of the guards, who was practically half asleep, sat with his back against the wall of the tunnel. Another guard came and kicked him awake.

"Watch it! I'm trying to catch some shuteye here," the awakened guard complained.

"The King says we need to keep watch."

"Keep watch for what? There's no Seides, no threats, we're at piece now."

"That's precisely what they want us to think, just so that could..." The guard was interrupted by a scream.

One of the guards had been shot by an arrow(well actually it's a needle). The shot guard fell to the ground.

"What was that?!" One of the two remaining guards asked.

"Go check it out!" His accomplice recommended.

The guard stepped forward, about five steps, took another arrow in the chest, and fell to the floor, dead.

The remaining guard had seen enough to know invaders have arrived. He got to his feet and ran to ring the bell, that the chief guard had installed to warn the other guards.

He reached for the bell, but before he could grab hold of it, a third arrow punctured him in the arm. The guard fell to the ground. He looked up at however was attempting such a brutal attack, and he saw...Seides.

* * *

Glancing down at the dead guard, Darkos, prince of shadows, picked up the guard by its neck. As he examined the face of the once live guard, another figure approached him. This figure wore dark armor, but not Seide armor. He was no Seide at all, he had the appearance of a veteran Minimoy soldier. He was bald, had only a few freckles, and looked as if he had no patience.

"Your troops certainly prove themselves excellent marksmen, Commander," the Minimoy complemented.

Darkos dropped the guard and turned to the Minimoy, "I don't know who you are, but I do not take the idea of whoever putting you in charge of _my_ forces a condition I gladly favor."

"I have my superior, Remnant, who is also your superior, if it weren't for him, you _and _your forces would be no more," the Minimoy concluded.

"Your right, and if it weren't for you superior _who_ generously gave me a position in his little 'Society'," Darkos added as a Seide approached them. "How is the beast?"

"He starving Lord Darkos, we can barely keep a grip on them," the Seide admitted.

"Good! Release the beast, it shall feed on the lives of this inferior village," Darkos said, a nasty grin form on his face.

"Don't be rash Darkos, we'll send in the Seides to storm the village, take the prisoners Remnant wants, and then we release the beast," the Minimoy said.

Darkos turned to the Minimoy, "You do not order me!"

"At this moment, _I_ speak for Remnant. send in your Seides, take the prisoners, and then destroy this pathetic village. Those are your orders Commander." Darkos turned away from the Minimoy, angry at the fact that further arguing would get him no where, "Oh. And Commander, don't _ever_ talk to me like that again."

Darkos turned back to the Minimoy, only to find that he had disappeared, without a trace.

_Spooky!_

Darkos would never knew how he did that, but decided just to forget about and continue on with the assault.

* * *

Back at the Palace, Arthur, Betameche, Selenia, Lilly or Elizabeth , the King, Miro, Mino, and a few guards, had entered the main hall. Arthur was impressed, he had never been inside the Palace before, it was truly a sight, like a museum.

As they arrived into another room, the dinning room, they saw a long table that stretched from one end of the room to the other. The table was covered with plates, silver ware, and mostly...food.

Lilly heart in her eyes smiles Wide.

"Enjoy!" the King offered. The royal subject gladly walked over to the food, except for Arthur was felt his hand being grabbed. He turned to see Selenia, a finger over her lips, signaling him to stay quiet. Arthur complied and followed as Selenia pulled him, leading him into another room. Leaving without making a single noise to alert anyone.

* * *

Back at the gate, two guards stood at their posts, unaware of the danger. A _hissing_ sound emitted, as if a fuse was lit. One of the guards heard the _hissing_ and walked over the window, he opened it and...

_Kaboom!_

The door had been breached, one of the two guards was dead, and the other tried to stand up. As he stood to his feet, he felt a arm grab him from behind, before he could do any thing, a blade appeared over his neck, and sliced his throat.

The Seide, who was just as merciless as his comrades, released the guard, allowing him to fall to the ground.

As the rest of the Seide wave passed through the doorway, they looked around, no one was around to know of their presence. The Seides dragged the bodies out of sight and continued on their way.

* * *

Arthur happy he had reunited with Selenia, yet at the same time curious at where she was taking him. The Minimoy princess brought Arthur into a garden, filled with many small plants and moss, but the one thing that could always catch peoples' attention was the sun flower, which was bigger according to Minimoy standards.

Selenia came to a stop, "Arthur, I would like to present to you... Selenious the royal flower," the Princess presented.

"Wow. It's beautiful," Arthur said, turning back to Selenia, "like you."

Selenia smiled, and pulled Arthur onto the flower. As they knelled down, the flower closed, covering them inside.

* * *

Within the dinning room, Lilly held a red orb-like food, and took a bite of it, "Good, isn't it?" Betameche said.

"It sure is. What is it anyway?" Lilly asked, in immense pleasure at the taste of the red orb.

"It's a dragonfly egg," Betameche answered, proudly.

Lilly's smile just goes more wide as she eats it.

"Hey! Where's Archie?" Lilly asked again, seeing no sign of her bother.

"Oh? He and Selenia went somewhere in the Palace," the King answered, seated in his own chair while his mogoth stood by his side.

* * *

The Seides came within visual contact with their target; the Palace. With stealth and well planned strategy, it was clearly not their usual style. There was a new enemy in charge of the Seide forces, a new threat to the village and the Seven Kingdoms.

_But who? And why?_

The Seides closed in on their target, swords and spears at their ready. Things were not looking good for our heros.

* * *

An arrow landed right into the wall.

Everyone in the dining room turned to see who had shot the arrow and saw...Seides.

"Nobody move, just stay where you are and we'll go easy on you," the Chief Seides ordered.

Lilly, Betameche, and the King stayed where they were, watching as the Seides surrounded the entire table.

The Chief Seide examined the room and turned to two Seides, "Search the palace, there are sure to be more prisnoers to take," he ordered.

The two Seides nodded, understanding, and left the room. Leaving a dozen left in the dinning room.

* * *

Within Selenious, the royal flower, Arthur's admiring eye traced all around the inside of the flower, impressed by the magnificent colors he could see. While Selenia's admiring eye traced Arthur, _he was still so cute_.

"Selenia, this is...a great place to be," Arthur said, "with you, I mean."

Selenia smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I've been planning, when you returned, you and I get away from it all here."

"Really? How long were you planning this?" Arthur asked, worried.

"About a week after you left," Selenia answered, still maintaining her smile.

"Oh," Arthur said, feeling a bit guilty, "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I had to go, my grandparents, my house..."

Selenia placed a finger on his lips, signaling to stop talking, "Shhh, it's okay, because you're back...for a whole year," the Minimoy princess immediately wrapped her arms around him, in a tight hug. She had longed for him to return, just so she could be with him again.

Selenia released him and looked within his eyes, he was certainly glad to have her back too. The couple began to lean in closer, lips parted. This was it, Selenia was about to get the kiss from her Prince Charming.

They leaned closer, lips ready to lock, and eyes closing gently.

* * *

Three more seconds, that's all it would have taken, just three more seconds. Arthur and Selenia were just three seconds away from kissing, locking their lips in an embrace that would last an eternity, if they didn't hear the door open, along with a few foot steps.

Selenia and Arthur snapped out of their trance, now annoyed at just when they were about to have a moment they both have been waiting, only to have one of Arthur's paranoid bodyguards cut in.

Selenia was so frustrated, As the flower opened, it revealed... a Seide.

_Ha-ha! Gotcha!_

* * *

Arthur and Selenia managed to dodge the swing of the Seide's sword. Now realizing that another Seide was there, they both each attack the two lovers.

Selenia managed to fight back her Seide with her dagger, while Arthur was knocked over near the edge of a cliff.

The Seide leaped, ready to slice the boy, but Arthur thought fast; he caught the Seide's sword handle, and kicked the Seide in the air behind him. The Seide who was taken off guard by the turn of the tables, screamed as he fell down the cliff.

Arthur, now armed with the Seide's weapon, saw that Selenia was knocked to the ground by the other Seide. The brute raised his sword in the air, ready to cut her into tiny pieces.

_Not if Arthur had anything to saw about it._

The boy ran and prevented the Seide's blade from doing so. Now with both blades locked. Although it looked as if our hero was going to succeed, the Seide still had more strenght, he managed to knocked down Arthur to the ground.

The Seide raised his weapon, now about to slice him to bits, Selenia ran to his side, if he died she will die with him. But before she had the chance to do so all the glass broke and the seide dies. The Seide froze and fell to the ground in front the huddling couple, they both saw Lilly sanding there annoyed.

"how?" Arthur asks. "No time to explain..." Lilly says out of breath

* * *

At some location about a few miles away from the Palace, with a good view of the entire village, a dark armored Minimoy, the one who had the talk with Darkos was there, approaching another figure in dark clothing, which covered the figures entire body and identity.

This dark figure was clearly known as Remnant, the now ruler of the Seide forces, Darkos, and this mysterious "Society" that was mentioned early.

The dark armored Minimoy approached Remnant, "Morgan, has the Commander sent in his troops to pick the prisoners requested?" Remnant asked, his arms crossed.

"Yes, Remnant, he was a little disturbed having me command him, I had to remind him to take the prisoners _before_ he destroys the village," the Minimoy, whose name was Morgan, said.

"Excellent, once his job is done, we can move in for...Reconstruction," Remnant said.

"Sir, why are we wasting our time with taking prisoners? Simply annihilating village would be easier for clearing space," Morgan suggested.

"Because these prisoners are of _royalty_, within their blood is unique power, which proves very useful to us. Therefore, we must have Princess Selenia, Prince Betameche, and the King..._alive_," Remnant concluded.

"Why so many prisoners? One deliciously beautiful princess could be enough to control the entire Seven Kingdoms," Morgan said.

"Don't worry, Morgan, once we have the princess you may began your..._persuasion_ project," Remnant said, his voice steady, "but all of the royal blood must be in custody of the Society...if we are to control all of the Kingdoms."

"Understood, Remnant, once Darkos is done with this village's annihilation we shall rebuild!" Morgan concluded.

"Today the village, tomorrow the entire Seven Kingdoms, the Society of Shadows shall reign! And no one will be in our way."

* * *

Once Princess Selenia, Arthur, and Lilly was back at the dinning room the seides died. "Okay, explain now!" Arthur pretty much yells

"Okay, well this 'power' is passed down form our great-great-great-great-great grandmother, the power it's self is if i sing high notes the glasses breaks and the bad guys like the evil m die, but the thing is it only goes the girls." Lilly explains

"is that why you were bullied?" Arthur asks which Lilly nods. "Everytime I tried to sing the classroom windows would break, and all my classmates would laugh at me" she explained eyes full of gloom, but under that happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

At some location about a few miles away from the Palace, with a good view of the entire village, a dark armored Minimoy, the one who had the talk with Darkos was there, approaching another figure in dark clothing, which covered the figures entire body and identity.

This dark figure was clearly known as Remnant, the now ruler of the Seide forces, Darkos, and this mysterious "Society" that was mentioned early.

The dark armored Minimoy approached Remnant, "Morgan, has the Commander sent in his troops to pick the prisoners requested?" Remnant asked, his arms crossed.

"Yes, Remnant, he was a little disturbed having me command him, I had to remind him to take the prisoners _before_ he destroys the village," the Minimoy, whose name was Morgan, said.

"Excellent, once his job is done, we can move in for...Reconstruction," Remnant said.

"Sir, why are we wasting our time with taking prisoners? Simply annihilating village would be easier for clearing space," Morgan suggested.

"Because these prisoners are of _royalty_, within their blood is unique power, which proves very useful to us. Therefore, we must have Princess Selenia, Prince Betameche, and the King..._alive_," Remnant concluded.

"Why so many prisoners? One deliciously beautiful princess could be enough to control the entire Seven Kingdoms," Morgan said.

"Don't worry, Morgan, once we have the princess you may began your..._persuasion_ project," Remnant said, his voice steady, "but all of the royal blood must be in custody of the Society...if we are to control all of the Kingdoms."

"Understood, Remnant, once Darkos is done with this village's annihilation we shall rebuild!" Morgan concluded.

"Today the village, tomorrow the entire Seven Kingdoms, the Society of Shadows shall reign! And no one will be in our way"

* * *

I have never been more scared in my life," Betameche admitted. The King agreed. Selenia ran over to them to assist them.

"Are you alright, Father?" Selenia asked, helping him up.

"Yes, I'm alright," the King said, back on his feet, "but I don't think those were the only Seides around."

Lilly srimking says "and we'll be ready" she said and she tossed a sword to Betameche, Selenia, and Arthur.

"how?" Arthur said right as the Seides came in

"no time to explain, Just get the king out of here, keep the sword with you, you're gonna need that if they get passed me.. Now Go!" Lilly yells over the Seides.

Arthur helps the king out. As lilly and them fight, Than lions came out of her sword and the Seides die. "Okay let's go help you'r guys dad, and Arthur" lilly says Selenia, and Betameche nod and the catch up with Arthur and the king. "okay how?" the king asks pionting to their swords. "well, about that i always think ahead and i thought something like this was going to happen" lilly explains, As she walks very slowly "Lilly walk faster" Arthur says annoyed

"i'm trying to, It's just doing that wastes a lot of my engery, so think of it like this,i could'da save you guys, and be like this, or not save you and you guys end up died and me perfectly fine" Lilly says

* * *

At the gate, where Darkos stood awaiting orders, the prince of shadows had grown impatient of waiting for these incompetent Seides his master use to call "warriors". He was just about to take matters into his own hands and just release the beast, destroying all including the one responsible for Necropolis' destruction, when Morgan appeared, out of nowhere, behind him.

"I see you grow impatient, Commander," Morgan said, Darkos spun around, actually surprised by the Minimoy's arrival, "what is your status?"

"Those incompetent fools have yet to return, we might as well destroy the village anyway!" Darkos suggested, raising a fist.

"I'm afraid that request is denied," Morgan said, "and it doesn't matter anyway; Remnant is calling a retreat. Report back to the Sixth Kingdom immediately!"

Darkos lowered his head, "Very well, the mission is being aborted."

"Very good, Commander," Morgan said, turning his back to Darkos, "And remember; we're _always_ watching."

Darkos turned back to Morgan, to give him a piece of his mind, but Morgan had already vanished, disappeared without a trace. Darkos knew he'd never know how this Minimoy could keep disappearing and reappearing all the time.

The Prince of Shadows grinned evilly, _that fool_, he thought. There was no way he was going to pull when he was this close to the Minimoys' annihilation.

"You!" he pointed to the nearest Seide, "Release the beast. This village shall crumble beneath its might!"

* * *

Our hero's were waiting for lilly to drink her special tea, As she drank it all of her engery was restored, Betameche grabbed the tea and was about to drink it when Lilly took it away form him. "If any of you guys drink this your die" lilly says "your joking right?" Betameche and Arthur asks "Does it look like i'm joking?" Lilly asks as they see she's not joking. Than they hear

a roar, a loud roar, a monstrous roar.

They all turned their attention to the doorway, they could hear loud footsteps that were only getting louder, meaning they were getting closer.

Arthur raised the Sword of Power/Excalibur, things just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

The beast rammed through the gateway, expanding it as it charged, and came into view. It was a scorpion, over course in human height they would be harmless, but in Minimoy standards, it was giant, with its large claws, red eyes, and gigantic tail.

"This is bad!" Betameche said, panicking.

"Don't panick, We can get it out" lilly said.

The scorpion raised its tail in the air, and brought it down. Luckily our heroes managed to dodge the attack, splitting up. Unfortunately, the impact on the earth sent Arthur, Selenia, in one direction, and sent Lilly and Betameche in another.

As Arthur landed hard upon the ground, he sat up, holding his head. He turned to the others, Lilly and Betameche were alright too, but when he turned to Selenia, his relieved look turned into a frightened one. Selenia lied on the ground, motionless.

Lilly came running and wrapped a bandage around Selenia's head, a bandage was tied over her shoulder to support her broken arm, she was still alive but she was still unconscious. Arthur looked upon her with tearful eyes. She was hurt.

"She's alright Archie, but she's gotta stay outta action for some time now," Lilly said.

" I'm not leaving Selenia," Arthur said, "I'm not leaving the village to this monster to destroy."

"Don't be stupid, Archie," a voice said, they turned to find Betameche joining them, "that thing will tear you apart! And we'll be outta the job."

"Oh no," Betameche cried, seeing Selenia's injured form, "my sister!"

"She's alright, she's just in a concussion, a broken arm, she might even have amnesia but I'm not sure about that, anyway, we need to find a safe place where she could rest," Lilly said.

As she began Walking to find a safe place she saw a Minimoy on a on a pillar by two threatening Seides,

"Help me! Please!" the poor Minimoy cried, begging anyone within hearing range to aid his poor soul. The Seides just laughed. Lilly takes out her crossbow and shoots one of the Seides .The Seide fell to the ground, the Minimoy almost lost his balance, but the other Seide kept a grip on him. The insect took a shot in the shoulder, letting go of the Minimoy, As the Minimoy fell Lilly kicked a carriage full of hay, it rolled underneath the Minimoy, making his landing much softer.

Lilly ran over to the Minimoy "are you okay?" Lilly asks as the Minimoy hopped out of the Carriage, He was shorter than Lilly but taller than Beta. He had a long, mud-colored beard, a flat nose, and two beady eyes. His clothes made him look somewhat like a hobo and a pirate.

"You-you saved me!" the Minimoy said, a tone combined with shock and gratitude

The earth shook, "

Listen sir, ya need to get outta here,"Lilly said.

"I was hanging from that pillar and I thought I was going to die! And you saved me!" the Minimoy said, laughing like a lunatic.

"Alright... This is a little weird, let's go...," Lilly said. She walked away from the crazy Minimoy, to look her comrades, and her bother.

"Who's your friend, Lilly?" Arthur asked.

_Friend?_ Lilly turned around in confusion of what Arthur was talking about, only to find the Minimoy, she had saved earlier, standing there.

Lilly backed up in surprise, "What the-? Why are you following me?" she asked the hobo-looking elf.

"You have saved me! I owe you my life!" the Minimoy cheered.

"Oh, that again," Lilly sighed, "listen, do you know a place where we could take cover while we come up with a plan? The Majestic is hurt."

"Of course, noble warriors! Right this way," the Minimoy began to lead them. Arthur picked up Selenia and carried her as they all followed the oddball of a Minimoy.

* * *

As the scorpion tore down the village, the strange Minimoy lead our heroes to a door, a shining door that resembled a snail shell. Next to it was a small-sized snail(called a Chtock guard), hiding within its shell.

"The safe place from said beasty is behind big shell door, which is kept locked by Chtock guard, which is right there," the Minimoy said, pointing to the Chtock guard.

"Alright, so tell him to open up!" Lilly said, as the earth shook, "It's gettin' hot out here!"

"Sadly, I can't," the Minimoy said, lowering his head.

"Then allow us!" Arthur said.

"No, wait!" Betameche pleaded,, "That's not how you get a Chtock guard to open up."

"Oh really, then how do we open it, 'Majestic?'" Arthur asked, in a disrespectful tone.

"Easy, you hypnotize it," Betameche said, as if it were obvious.

"Hypnotize the guard...? That's a big load!" Lilly snorted.

"Well here, let me show you," Betameche said, pulling out his knife. He stood in front of the Chtock guard, pressed a few buttons on his knife(if you played the game, then this would make sense to you), and as a result, lights flashed from the multifunction knife. The Chtock guard peeped out of its shell, gazing at the flashing lights, and immediately fell into a trance. Its eyes wide as it stared a the knife.

"Y'see, I've hypnotized him," Betameche said, as the door opened.

Arthur walked into the cave-like shelter, and rested Selenia gently on the ground, "She should be safe in here," the Minimoy said to Lilly.

"Thank Mister..." Lilly started, waiting for the Minimoy's name.

"They call me, Jango," the Minimoy said.

"Right," Lilly said,

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as Lilly starts dancing

"Trying to see something.." Lilly says

There was no response Arthur says like he knows what Lilly's trying to do, "Lilly, let it go, I'm not going," Arthur said.

"Don't be stupid, we need to get outta here!" Lilly said.

"You're only here to protect me, and I'm going back to help the village," Arthur pointed out, "And if you're going to protect me, you're just gonna have to come along."

Lilly hesitated, as Arthur had struck a good point.

Arthur raised the Sword of Power and turned to the scorpion, he ran down the hill, to fight for the Minimoy village.

* * *

Darkos grinned as he heard the victorious roar of the scorpion, and the destruction that seemed to echo. Although he would have enjoyed joining in on the chaos, he had to remain within the caves, near the gateway.

"You disobeyed, Commander," said a voice. Darkos spun around to see Morgan, his arms folded, his foot tapping on the ground, and a unfriendly look on his face. "I told you to retreat. To report back to HQ so we may plan out our next move. And you've done _this_! Releasing the beast upon the village, the village we were suppose to capture _alive_!"

"Well, there's been a change in plans," Darkos said, disrespectfully.

"Your recent actions and attitude has brought displeasure to me and to Remnant," Morgan said, "Commander, you'd better wise up if you wish to keep your place in the Society of Shadows, because I can easily talk to Remnant about it and have you thrown out, even executed!"

Darkos had just about enough, he grabbed Morgan by the neck and raised him off the ground. But sadly for him, Morgan punched his chest, and as a result, Darkos lost his breath. "What- what have you done?" He croaked.

"That's none of your concern, Commander," Morgan said as he was dropped by Darkos, "but if you disobey again, then you'll die there and then. Are we clear."

Morgan released his hold over Darkos as he nodded his head, "Now pull back, Remnant predicts that the beast will be defeated in just a few more moments."

"How does Remnant know of this?" Darkos asked, getting back on his feet.

"Trust me, Commander, Remnant, alike me, has unpredictable abilities."

* * *

Arthur found the scorpion near the Palace, roaring as it destroyed buildings. With the Sword of Power in his grip, Arthur shot a bolt of lightning at the scorpion, which caught its attention.

The beast slowly turned around, spying the boy who had dared to assault him. The scorpion roared, and charged.

As the beast charged, Arthur ran underneath in it, and released bolt after bolt of lightning. The beast roared with pain and stomped on the ground, shaking Arthur off his feet. Arthur got back on his feet and reclaimed the Sword of Power.

He looked up and saw the scorpion attempt to crush him with its massive belly. Arthur leaped out of the way, avoiding the crushing assault of the beast.

Arthur turned back to the scorpion, as it turned to him, it looked enraged, its red eyes boiling like like magma. As it appeared to ready itself for a charge, Arthur held the sword in the air, the blade sung.

The beast was read to charge when a small object, like a ball, hit one of its legs. Arthur could see were the object had implanted itself, and he began to hear beeping.

_Boom!_

The object appeared to be a grenade , the explosion roasted the creature's leg, it roared in pain. "Fire!" ordered a voice, a militant voice.

Arthur looked to see Beta, and Lilly appear, firing their weapons at the scorpion. Their plan seemed to have worked, the scorpion was no longer paying any attention to Arthur, but it advanced to Lilly and beta.

Arthur looked at Lilly , who was trying to mouth something to him, her lips read, _We've got 'em distracted, let 'em have it!_

Arthur looked around, what could he do? _The Sword, _said an elderly voice, _Use the Sword's potential power_. Arthur looked at the sword, it's shining blade, he knew just what to do.

He ran at the scorpion, without a moment to lose. Lilly watched him, "Arthur! What are you doing?!"

Arthur ignored her and stood underneath the scorpion, now that it was unaware of him, he had the element of surprise. Arthur raised the Sword in the air, pointed at the beast above, and called lightning. The blade glowed, and a bolt of lightning from above answered its call and came to the blade, slicing through the scorpion.

The beast made noises of pain, and began to tip. Arthur ran out from under the beast and watched as it fell to the ground, dead.

Arthur looked upon the beast's corpse, he had done it. He had saved the village. He had won!

He turned to beta and Lilly, they were cheering, along with the rest of the Minimoy population.

"Dude, that was awesome!" beta congratulated.

Arthur turned to Lilly, "Arthur! That was the craziest, stupidest, most brainless move _anyone_ could ever pull!" Lilly said, sounding angry, and the tone of her voice changed, "Well done Arthur."

Arthur grinned at this compliment, he looked behind Lilly, and saw Selenia, wrapped up in her bandages, Betameche, and the assisting Minimoy; Jango.

"Arthur," Selenia said, standing in front of the noble hero, "It's great to have you back." _That's it?_

"I'll say," Betameche agreed, "What you did with that sword was pure genius. Didn't I tell you things were dull without ya?"

Selenia just had about enough of being patient, she pushed Betameche aside, grabbed Arthur, and locked her lips with his. Arthur was relieved, not just that Selenia doesn't have amnesia like Lilly had guess, but because he could finally be with her in peace, just to finally hold her and kiss her.

Lilly just smiled, "Aren't you gonna try and separate them?" beta asked, a little shocked.

"Nah, just let them be, let them be, Betam-, beta" Lilly says smiling


	4. Chapter 4

Beta smiled at Lilly, It had been a week ces beta found out his feelings for Lilly, and out her out. She said yes

They was in his room watching a movie. "I'll be right back" Lilly says going downstaris, She sees a Seide,She screams but its to late. Btameche Runs downstaris to see no one.

Arthur and Selenia soon following. "Lilly's gone! it's my fault, why did this happen why?!" Btameche yells

"Clam down beta, a Seide took her. And we know where there taking here, let's go" Arthur says.

They all gear up and leave.

* * *

"let me out!" Lilly yells

"now, now why would we do that?" a voice asks. Lilly looks up and sees Jango. "J-jango w-why a-are y-you d-doing t-this?" Lilly asks as she gets chocked a little "I'm helping Remnant, and he needs a wife" "I'll never"Lilly says "but if you don't we'll hurt your friends" he says letting go of Lilly, Laughs as she falls on ground.

He leaves, and then she sees btameche (her mind) "beta" she says happy "Don't speak to me, lier. You let me get hurt, you should just die" beta says

"but-"

"no buts, just die" beta says disappearing

* * *

clifhangger, sorry so short.. About to go to bed..

Lilly: w-w-why beta?!

beta: i'm right here

Arthur: don't think that's what she's talking about

Lilly: you told me to die.. why?!

Beta: i didn't mean it


End file.
